Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to a Bluetooth® low energy (LE) mechanism for automatic connection of a Bluetooth human interface device (HID).
The Bluetooth wireless communication standard is typically employed for exchanging communications between fixed or mobile Bluetooth-enabled devices over relatively short distances. When a destination Bluetooth device is within range of an initiating Bluetooth device, the initiating Bluetooth device can cryptographically authenticate the destination Bluetooth device (also known as pairing) to validate the destination Bluetooth device. A Bluetooth communication link for exchanging communications can then be established between the initiating Bluetooth device and the destination Bluetooth device.